


Simply Fabulous

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the Scribbulous prompt "swim"





	Simply Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. . . his eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past . . ._

I stop my Quick-Quotes Quill, chewing on the end. _No, a bit much, even for me._

Smiling, I mark through the sentence, and resume my interview. "How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

I study him intently; his demeanor displays annoyance. _Tsk. Tsk_ , I muse. _He'll learn to appreciate me once I make him even more famous with my wonderfully well-written, entirely accurate articles._

With a wave of my wand, the Quick-Quote Quill begins writing again, _Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember._

_Oh yes_ , I tout to myself, _that is beautiful. Must stay. It will bring my readers to tears, increase my readership, please my adoring fans, . . .._

"I have NOT got tears in my eyes!"

Before I can respond to his outburst, the door flies open.

I offer our new guest a well-practiced beam, knowing that I look positively delighted as I welcome him. "Dumbledore."

I hastily banish the Quill and article to my lovely crocodile-skin bag before rising to greet Dumbledore properly, offering him my well-manicured hand. I am, of course, glowing, knowing that I have my story, and it will be fabulous, just like me.


End file.
